Circuit Flyer 2.0
OVERVIEW * You know how in martial arts movies, there's always hordes of ninjas that the good guy has to fight? But then, as he eliminates a couple dozen of them with his better fighting style and ancient katana, there's always some "boss" ninja that shows up and makes things difficult. Circuit Flyer 2.0 fits this to a T. It's confident in its skills to get in and get out without the other guy even knowing that it's dead meat. I think this Nanovor really enjoys fighting, laughing internally while the opponent's Nanovor flails around trying to land a hit. I'm mixing my genres a bit here, but its "kung fu" is superior in all ways to that of Circuit Flyer 1.0 and it knows it. Also, Circuit Flyer 2.0 likes its mystery, so it'll disappear on you if you turn your head for more than a couple of seconds. -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Circuit Flyer 2.0 is built for hit-and-run attacks. It doesn't have the staying power to be in battle for more than a few rounds in a row, so be prepared to swap it out after it's done its business. Bring it in early to give Power Surge to your swarm, making everyone a lot faster or Dodge to keep them from getting hit. This latter tactic works well if you're fielding some other Nanovor with lower health scores, but don't bother if you're backing up a Magnamod-dominated swarm. Pierce is great on the fast 'vor and the slowpokes alike. Swap it in, use Pierce a few times -- all the while ignoring their armor -- and then get Circuit Flyer 2.0 out of there before its speed drops too much. Circuit Flyer 2.0 works best when it's setting up kill runs for the others in your swarm. Its one damaging attack will rarely take out a Nanovor on its own, but this works to your advantage if you play your cards right. Your opponent is likely to scoff at or ignore the little "pinging" attacks his Nanovor are taking, until he notices that they can barely move and none of his guys are able to hit. COUNTER TACTICS * Lock it Down! Circuit Flyer can’t do much but Pierce, so lock it down with Mega Scorpion 1.0’s Poison Pinch and watch Circuit Flyer try its measly attacks on your tough-shelled scorpion! Killer Loogie should do the job before Mega Scorpion even gets weak. * Don’t Let it Dodge! Circuit Flyer 2.0 likes to lunge out of the way, so swap in Gigastriker 1.0 to use Meltdown and zap away some energy. Not only will Circuit Flyer fizzle out the first round, but the second round it’ll have to use its weakest attack. * Speed Up! Circuit Flyer 2.0 might use Power Surge to improve your opponent’s swarm, so make sure you stock your swarm with some speedy Nanovor like your Plasma Lash or Gigastriker who can get in some hits before Circuit Flyer gets a chance to Pierce! ORIGINS * While the original version of Circuit Flyer seemed to work in concert with other Circuit Flyers, Circuit Flyer 2.0 seems to operate best on its own. To continue Lucas' comparison with the ninja, this version served much of the same purpose, going in alone for precise assassinations, relying on stealth and razor sharp attacks to get the job done. Most other Nanovor are nervous when in the presence of Circuit Flyer 2.0s, probably as some kind of holdover from when they served as "hitmen" on behalf of more powerful or influential Nanovor. They certainly have kept up that mystique. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Circuit Flyer 3.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Hexite